Together At Last
by naleyfan123
Summary: Thsi story take place after the series finale of passion
1. Chapter 1

Together At Last

_Together At Last_

A/N: This story is going to be an Ethan and Theresa Fan Fiction, but everybody else is going to have storylines

Chapter 1

The father pronounced Ethan and Theresa husband and wife and said "Ethan, you may kiss the bride." After they finished kissing everybody started clapping their hand.

"Congratulations" Said everybody

"Thank you. We love you guys ever much. "Said Theresa while Ethan was looking at her.

"Why are you guys smiling like that?" Sam said to Noah, Paloma, Luis and Fancy.

"Well we have some good news" Fancy said. Everybody looked at Fancy and Luis. Finally Fancy said "We are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant"

"We are going to have a baby to" Said Paloma. After she said that everybody turned to look at Paloma and Noah.

Theresa closed her eyes for a moment and started rubbing her head. Ethan saw Theresa was doing and said "Honey, are you all right" as he was walking to stand behind her

"Yes, I'm fine" Theresa said as she was starting to collapse on to the floor. As she was starting to fall Ethan caught her as she was about to hit the floor.

Everybody turned around to see what was going on. They saw Theresa passed out with Ethan holding on the floor. They all started walking towards Ethan and Theresa.

"Theresa, wake up." Pilar said to Theresa. After a couple of seconds Theresa started opening her eyes. "What happened?" Theresa said to Ethan as soon as she noticed that she was on the floor with Ethan arms wrapped around her.

"You collapsed on the floor. Are you all right?" Ethan grabs Theresa Arm to help her up from the floor. "Yes. I'm fine. I just need to sit down before I collapse again." She said as she was walking to the pew.

"Why do you collapse" Pilar said

"I just get a little lightheaded that all" Theresa said to everybody

Pilar sit down next to Theresa and said "I know why you get lightheaded and so do you" "It's too soon to now if that is the reason why I get lightheaded." Theresa said.

"I'm know if that the problem after a couple of weeks, and if I get sick again I'll go to the hospital to get check out by the doctor." Theresa said this as she was getting up from the pew and walking to Ethan. As she get to Ethan said she "I'll tell you later when we get home and after we put the kids to sleep.

"Let's go to check on the kids." Ethan said as he, Theresa, and Little Ethan was walking to the back of the church to go to the nursery to get Jane and Jonathan.

As Ethan, Theresa and Little Ethan was walking to the back of the church. Everybody else started talking about how happy they are about the happy news from Fancy and Paloma.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Two of my children are going to have babies at the same time." Pilar said as she was looking it Luis and Paloma.

Miguel and Kay were standing next two Fancy and Luis. "We have no place to live. Since Tabitha house was destroyed. As Ethan and Theresa got to the back of the church they heard what Miguel said they turned around to look at Miguel.

"Yes, you do have a place to live. Everybody is going to stay at the crane mansion with me and Ethan." Everybody look at Theresa with are kidding me face.

"The mansion is big enough for everybody to live at the mansion. There are enough rooms for everybody to have their own privacy. Please the children don't have to be bored they would have each other to play with." Theresa said as she heard Mrs. Jackson screamed for Maria to leave Marty alone as they were coming into the sanctuary.

"Why do you screamed at Maria to leave Marty alone for." Kay said as she walked toward Mrs. Jackson and the kids.

"She was hitting him while we were walking to come to the sanctuary because all the kids wanted their moms. Where Ms. Hotchkiss and Ms. Rebecca" as she looked and saw that Ethan and Theresa was together and their wedding attire.

"All of their secrets were exposed and now we just get married. As it turned out Gwen was already married to somebody when she married. Ethan" Theresa said and Michelle handed Jonathan over to Theresa and all the over children want to their moms.

"Let's go to the crane mansion and let's celebrate our happiness." Theresa said as she looked at everybody.

They all walked out of the church. All the married couples get into the Limo that Ethan arraigned for him and Gwen. Everybody else want to their cars and followed to limo towards the crane mansion.

As the limo was on the way towards the crane mansion Theresa was looking out the window where she saw Gwen and Rebecca taking trash towards the dumpster. As she saw this she started smiling and she turned around to look at Ethan and the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N; The first three chapter will be the same day

As the limo get to the mansion the driver opened up the door for everybody. Everybody went inside the mansion where the entire staff was waiting for them in a row.

"Where are Ms. Gwen and Ms. Rebecca? I though that you and Ms. Gwen were supposed to renewal your wedding Mr. Winthrop"

"We were until I found out that her and her mother was the ones to expose my true paternity." Ethan said to the head maid.

"Mrs. Crane"

"No, it's Mrs. Winthrop. We found out the Gwen was not legally married to Ethan when they got married the first time." Theresa said to Amber the head maid

"It's good to have you back Mrs. Winthrop we missed you so much." Amber said as she went to hug Theresa

"It's good to be back. Amber I need you and some of the maids to go upstairs in the attic and bring all the boxes that have all of my things in them. I want you to put them in Alistair bedroom. That's the bedroom me and Mr. Winthrop will be using." Theresa said as she finished hugging Amber

"What about your old bedroom and what about Mr. Winthrop things?" Amber said as she was getting some of the maid to go upstairs.

"My brother Miguel and my new sister-in-law Kay will be moving into the mansion and they will have my old bedroom. Please have Ashley and Michelle get Mr. Winthrop things and put them in the bedroom. I want this done as soon as possible. One more thing Ms. Gwen and Rebecca things please box them up and put them in the attic also. My sister Paloma and new brother-in-law will be moving into Gwen's old room

" Theresa said as she was going into the living room with the rest of the family.

One of the servants came in from the kitchen and said "Excuse me Mrs. Winthrop the dining room is set for the dinner that you and Ms. Pilar set up for everybody.

"Thank you Susan"

Ivy was looking at Pilar when Theresa was talking to Susan. Sam was looking at her and said "What wrong Ivy"

"I need to apologize to Pilar for believing that her daughter would betray Ethan like that when it was Gwen and Rebecca all alone." Ivy said to Sam

"You don't have to apologize Ivy you already said you sorry to Theresa and that's the person that really needs to hear it." Sam said to Ivy as he was about to walk over to Paloma and Noah

"I'm so happy for you guys. My son finally settle down and about to have a family of his own."

"Thanks Dad. I can't believe this all of this good news in one day. God has really blessed us." Noah said to everybody in the living room

Noah was looking at Theresa and flashback to yesterday when he saved her from the gas in the basement. Paloma looked over at Noah and said "Honey are you all right."

"I'm just thinking about when I saved Theresa from the gas yesterday when she was locked in the basement."

"Excuse me what Noah. What is all of this that you had to save Theresa from the Gas in the basement yesterday?" Ethan said as he looked from Noah to Theresa and back to Noah

Everybody looked at Theresa with are you going to explain face.

"It's a long story I'll just give you the main details of what happened. Yesterday before the rehearsal for the wedding ceremonies Gwen wanted me to go into the basement to get a gift for you Ethan. As soon as I get in the basement Gwen locked the door behind me so I couldn't interrupt the rehearsal ceremony. As I was trying to get out of the basement I accidentally knocked over some boxes and the gas line opened up. Mama, Paloma and Noah saved my life." Theresa said to everybody who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Mrs. Winthrop. Do you want me to take the kids upstairs to the nursery?" Lisa said as she came in from the cleaning up the nursery.

"No, we got it Lisa. Why don't we all go upstairs to get settled in before we have dinner that I and mama set up for the wedding ceremonies? Julian, Can you please show Tabitha and Endora to their new bedrooms" Theresa said and she and Ethan was getting up from the sofa

"Me, Antonio and Marty is going to go the cabin to spend a little time together and we will see you guys in about 30 minutes" Sheridan said as she and Antonio started get up from the sofa and walked into the hall.

"Mama can you, Chief Bennett and Ivy go into the dinning room and kitchen to see if the table and food is how we wanted it." Theresa said to Pilar as she was walking to the foyer with Ethan and the kids.

"Sure Honey. We will check on everything soon. Go upstairs and take care of our kids and we will handle everything down here." Pilar said to everybody as they started to stall in the foyer

As Sheridan and Antonio was started to walk out of the door everybody else started to follow Ethan Theresa and the kids upstairs to the bedrooms. As soon as they get upstairs Fancy and Luis want to their bedroom.

"Let me show you guys your bedroom. Ethan can you please take the kids to the nursery and show Paloma and Noah to their new bedroom while I show Miguel and Kay to their bedroom and I been their in a couple of minutes." Theresa said to Ethan as they started to walk to the Theresa old bedroom

"Sure. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Ethan said as he turning the other way with Jane and Jonathan to go the nursery.

As Theresa, Miguel and Kay was about to reach Theresa old bedroom they saw the maids coming from the attic with boxes and they were adding to the master bedroom.

As they reached the bedroom Theresa opened the door and all of them want inside the bedroom.

"I love the bedroom Theresa it's bigger than our old bedroom at Tabitha's" Kay said as she and Miguel started to look around the bedroom.

Theresa started to show them the room. She walked to the other side of the room and pointed to the arch by the bed.

"The bathroom and the closet are right through here. It's has two closets. There a woman closet and a man closet. You guys can figure out which one is which" Theresa said and she was about to walk towards the door.

"The main will be in a couple of minutes to change the bed covers. Me, you and Paloma will go shopping tomorrow for some new clothes while the guys hang around the house and watch the kids.' Theresa said as she was walking out the door. She couldn't see Miguel face.

As Theresa was closing the door behind her she said Kay start laughing and she started to. As Theresa was walking to the nursery so saw the head maid coming from the master bedroom with boxes that she figured that has Alistair things in them.

"Excuse me Amber"

"Yes. Mrs. Winthrop"

"How is the bedroom coming? What about Gwen and Rebecca things"

"The bedroom will be ready shortly after dinner. Gwen and Rebecca things are already in the attic."

"I'll go to go check on the kids and you can get back to taking the boxes upstairs to the attic." Theresa said as she was about to start walking to the nursery. A couple of seconds after she started walking she heard "I'll get back to it Mrs. Winthrop."

Theresa reached the nursery and when she walked inside she saw the most beautiful thing ever. She saw Ethan singing Beautiful Dreamer to Jane and Jonathan. She wanted to the end of the song to come into the bedroom

"That's a beautiful song Ethan. That's my favorite song ever."

Ethan turned around when he heard Theresa voice. "I know that why I started singing it. I figured that they would love it to."

Ethan got up from the chair with Jonathan and put in the crib.

"Now are you going to tell me why you collapsed at the church and what you mother meant by that you know the reason why you collapsed?" Ethan said to Theresa as he turned away from Jonathan to look at Theresa

"Well Honey. The reason why I collapsed is that I might be pregnant with our third child," Theresa said to Ethan, who has this shocked look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Ethan and Theresa was in the nursery Pilar and Ivy was downstairs in the dinning room making sure that they were the way that Pilar wanted it.

"How long do you know that Theresa was alive Pilar?"

"I found out the day that Ethan wanted to send Little Ethan to boarding school." Pilar said to Ivy as they were helping Susan fix the table the right way

"Pilar I want to apologize for the way that I treated Theresa in the past 8 years. I should have known that your daughter would never betrayal my son like that. Can you please accept my apology?"

"Yes, I do accept you apology" Pilar said as she want to Ivy and started to hug her. As they were hugging Sam came in from the kitchen and he said "I see that you guys finally made up. I'm so happy right now."

In the nursery Ethan was standing by the crib with this shock look on his face. After a couple of seconds he said "What do you just say?"

"I might be pregnant with our third child. Do you remember the night that Gertrude say that she planned that romantic dinner for you and Gwen. The truth is that I was the one that sent you that note to come to the room and I was going to tell you the truth."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Well first Gwen came in, and you get that text message that said that Juanita escaped custody. So I decided to take my identity a secret while Juanita was still out there. Well do you remember the drinks that I brought in for you and Gwen well I drugged it."

"Stop right there. Let's go to our room so we can talk without the children hearing us." Ethan said as he went to the door to leave the nursery. Theresa followed him.

As they were heading to the bedroom they walked into Luis and Fancy. Luis and Fancy saw the look on Ethan face

"Ethan what is wrong with you?" Luis said when he saw Ethan face.

"Nothing is wrong. We just have something to talk about that is very important to our marriage. So we will see you guys downstairs in a couple of minutes." Theresa said as Ethan and she started walking again to their new bedroom.

As they got to the bedroom they saw the maid finishing up the bedroom.

"The bedroom is done Mrs. Winthrop. Everything of Mr. Crane is upstairs in the attic.

"Thank you Amber. Now can you please go into Miguel and Kay room to change the sheets and any other things that want to change?"

"Yes Mrs. Winthrop. I'll send the other maids to change the bedroom sheets

"Thank you. Now will you be excuse we need to be alone.

As Amber and the other maids left and closed the door Theresa turned around to look at Ethan and said "I'm sorry that I drugged you again. I just wanted to be with you one more time

"Honey, I'm not mad. I just wanted to be with you. I'm sorry if I give you the wrong impressions'

"You're not mad about me drugging you"

"No. If you didn't have might not have another baby on the way. I love you very much" Ethan said this as he walked up to Theresa and started kissing her.

As that was going on upstairs everybody started to make there way back downstairs to the living room. Everybody changed from the wedding attire to some comfortable clothes. As they made it to the living room they saw that Pilar, Ivy and Sam with help from the of the cooking staff move the furniture

"What's going on here Mama?" Luis said to Pilar

"We've figured that there would be more room in the living room then there is in the dinning room. Where Ethan and Theresa?

"They upstairs fighting. Me and Fancy saw them heading towards their bedroom and Ethan don't look happy at all."

"So I guess Theresa told Ethan what going on." Pilar said as everybody had this what you talking about face.

"It's a long story guys. It's just something that happened when Theresa was Gertrude. I can't tell you guys but maybe they can work through this. Now we made everybody help. We need to finish moving the furniture so we can put the table up. Luis, Miguel, and Noah I need you guys to follow Susan so you guys can get the tables form the back room."

As the guys were getting the tables from the back room everybody else started moving things from the living room. Sheridan and Antonio came back from the cabin and they started helping moving things. With everybody help it only took about half-hour to finish setting up the living room for dinner.

As everybody was finishing up Ethan and Theresa came back downstairs to a living room that was nicely set up like the basement in the church where they had the rehearsal dinner.

"It's really beautiful in here." Theresa said as she and Ethan walked all the way into the living room.

"Are you two alright? Ethan you were angry when we saw you guys upstairs."

"Luis we're fine. We just needed to talk that all very important. Mom, were the furniture and why is the living set up like the basement of the church for the rehearsal dinner."

"More room honey. Besides honey every couple has their own table. Did you tell Ethan what is going on?"

"Yes, I did mom and everything is fine." Theresa said as Susan came in to announced that dinner is about to be served

"Now we everybody please take their seats so dinner could be served"

Everybody started to sit down at the table. The servants started to bring out the food. The servants put down the food and everybody was amazed what they were serving chicken with Mexican rice.

Theresa looked at the food after Susan put it in front of her and she started to eat it but, she started to get sick. She covered her mouth she because she though think she was going to threw up.

Theresa put her food aside and turned to Ethan to see that he was eating his food. After he was finish eating he turned to Theresa and noticed that she never touched her food.

"Why you didn't you touch your food honey?"

"I just got a little sick that all. I really not hungry right now I'll eat the next course." As Theresa was saying this the servants brought out the next course which was Cajun shrimp and linguine.

As Theresa saw the food she started to get sick again. She was covering her mouth she noticed that she really had the threw up this time.

Theresa got up from the chair and ran out of the living to the bathroom. As Theresa was running to the bathroom everybody turned around to see what was going on.

"So I guess that she is after all." Pilar said to Ethan as everybody was walking to the table where Ethan was sitting.

"Yeah, I guess so Pilar. What a wedding present." Ethan said as Theresa walked back into the living room see everybody was standing at the table waiting for her

"Honey, are you alright. Susan can you bring some crackers and some water for Mrs. Winthrop. Thank you?" Ethan said as Theresa sit down beside him.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on with you Theresa?" Luis said as he noticed Ethan, Theresa, and Pilar glanced at each other

"Well I'm pregnant. Me and Ethan are going to have another baby. It's a long story but here are the main details. Well when I was Gertrude I wanted to be with Ethan and I drugged him. I told Ethan everything that why Ethan had that look on his face when you and Fancy saw us upstairs?"

"Honey, you're not mad that Theresa drugged you again?"

"Not, I'm not mad at Theresa for drugging me. I wanted to be with Theresa to one last time." Ethan said as everybody look at him turned and kiss Theresa on the lips.

"So I guess another congratulations is in order for you guys." Sam said as Amber came in and walked over to Theresa

"Excuse me Mrs. Winthrop the phone for you. It's your assistant Melinda. She said that it is important."

"Thank you Amber." Theresa said as she was getting up the chair to walk into the hall the get the phone

As Theresa was walking into the hall to get the phone everybody started talking about all the babies that was coming to the families.

"It's good to see everybody happy and with children on the way." Pilar said as Theresa walked back into the living room.

"What's was so important that Melinda had to call you at home your wedding day." Ethan said as Theresa sit down beside him.

"There a problem with one of the departments in our LA offices. I need to go into work for a couple of hours tomorrow so I could handle the situation in LA." Theresa said Susan was bringing desert out for everybody.

"No, I don't want desert Susan. It's just for a couple of hours and then we can plan our honeymoon."

"All right just for a couple of hours. Come to think of it I have to go in to change my schedule for the next couple of weeks."

"Ethan I love you and Thank you for being so understanding about all of this." Theresa said as she leaned over to kiss Ethan on the lips.

Pilar and Sam noticed what Ethan and Theresa were doing and started smiling.

Sam checked his watch and noticed how late it was and said "It's getting late we should all go and get some rest.

Everybody agreed with that and they all started to get up for their seats and after they all said their goodnights everybody with their significant right beside them left the living room to have some alone time with there partners.

A/N: Please comment of the story. If I should change anything please let me know so I can do it.

Questions about you guys want to see happens in the next couple of chapters in the story

What kind of problem should I have there be in the LA office that has Theresa go into office the next day

What should I have Paloma, Fancy, and Theresa have?

Who should I bring back to Harmony to make somebody life more complicated


	4. Chapter 4

I like everybody's ideas for the upcoming chapter in my story

I like everybody's ideas for the upcoming chapter in my story. Someone will be coming back to make trouble for a couple in harmony. One couple will be leaving Harmony forever don't worry it's not a main couple, but it will has a huge impact for someone in Harmony.

Chapter 4

The morning came and Theresa started to walk up she pushed herself up to look around the room and beside her she saw her handsome husband Ethan still sleeping

Theresa started thinking about the great wedding night she had with her new and forever husband.

Meanwhile in Paloma and Noah room they started to wake up to.

"I can't believe that we are actually married with a child on the way." Noah said to Paloma are they were lying in bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't it either. We are all happy and with the ones that we really love."

Noah started to lean in to Paloma when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your mother Paloma." Pilar said at the door

"One minute mama" Paloma said as she and Noah got out of bed to put on their robes.

"You can come in now "Noah said to Pilar

The door opened and Pilar came in to the room.

"I just wanted to see my youngest daughter and my new son-in-law. " Pilar said

"Mama its 8 o'clock in the morning. Do you want something?" P

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm having a family breakfast planned with all my children and the spouses in about a half a hour.' Pilar said to Noah and Paloma

After a couple of seconds later Pilar left the room to go see Luis and Fancy. After she left Paloma came close to Noah and kissed on the lips.

As that was going on Miguel and Kay was up and getting dressed to go downstairs to help Pilar setting up the breakfast?

"Why are we doing this?" Kay said as she came out of the bathroom.

"We promised that we help mama set up breakfast."

"I still can't believe that she woke us up out of our sleep just to tell us that she planned a family breakfast for all of us." Kay said as she walked over the mirror to check how she looks.

As Kay and Miguel were going downstairs to up Pilar with breakfast Ethan was just waking up to a smiling Theresa looking at him.

"Good Morning my handsome husband."

"Good Morning my beautiful wife"

Ethan leaned over to kiss Theresa when there a knock on the door. Then they heard "it's me mom and dad."

"It's our little boy." Theresa said as she was looking at Ethan

"You may come in Little Ethan" Ethan said as he looked at the door

Shortly after the little Ethan came into the room with Jane. They both walked over to the bed and Little Ethan gestured to the bed and ask "Can we "

Theresa said "Yes you both come on." Jane and Little Ethan got into bed with their parents.

"We are one happy family now." Little Ethan said to a smiling Ethan and Theresa. A couple of seconds later the phone started ringing. Ethan reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello. Crane Residents this Mr. Winthrop."

"It's you dad Ethan. I'll just calling to tell you that Gwen and Rebecca bail hearing is for 3 o' clock with Judge Adams, I hope that I see everyone there for the hearing" Ethan heard Sam say over the phone.

'I'll tell everybody and we will all be there at the bail hearing."

While Ethan on the phone there a knock on the door

"It's you mother Theresa." Theresa heard Pilar say after the knock on the door

"You may come in." Theresa said and after a couple of seconds Pilar walked into the room to see Jane and little sitting a the bottom of the bed

"Dad, thanks for telling me about bail hearing and we'll see you there at 3" Ethan said before he hung up the phone to see who walked into the room

"What up Mom."

"I just came to tell you guys about the family breakfast I planned for about a 28 minutes for now."

Looking at the clock Theresa noticed what time it was and realized that she had to get to work for the conference meeting with the Mr. Smith from the LA office

"Mom, I can't have breakfast this morning. I have to go to the office for a very important conference meeting with Mr. Smith from the LA office.

"I understand honey. The conference meeting is very important." Pilar said as she walked over the door to leave the room

"Wait Pilar. That was my dad on the phone. Gwen and Rebecca bail hearing is set for 3 this afternoon. My dad wants all of us there for the hearing. Can Jane and Little Ethan go back to their rooms with you so we can get ready to leave to go to the office?"

"That's one hearing that none of us is going to miss. Come on you two. You guys need to get dressed for breakfast." Pilar said as Jane and Little Ethan got off the bed to got dress.

"I forgot that you need to go the law office." Theresa said as she was getting out of bed after Pilar and the children left the room.

"Why don't you go first while I call downstairs to the kitchen to have Susan bring us up some coffee and some toast?" Ethan said as he was getting out of the bed to go to the phone to call the kitchen.

"Good idea. I like jelly on my toast. Wait I can't has coffee tell her to bring some tea with some lemon in it."

Ethan starts calling downstairs to the kitchen for Susan to bring up their toast and drink as getting as taking a shower.

About 5 minutes after getting off the phone with the kitchen Theresa came out of bathroom dressed with her favorite suit on.

Ethan turned around to look at Theresa and said "I love that suit on you.

"Thank I love it to." Theresa said as there was a knock on the door.

"You may come in."

After a couple of seconds the door opened and Susan walked in with a tray that had the coffee, tea and toast on it.

"Thanks Susan." Ethan said as Susan put the tray on the table.

Susan left the room and Ethan walked over to the tray to fix the coffee and the tea the way that he and Theresa look like. After fix them he handed Theresa her tea and they had a toast to the wonderful morning that they are having.

After drinking the coffee and eating the toast Ethan want to take a shower so they could get ready to leave for the office.

While Ethan was taking a shower Theresa decided to check on Jonathan who was in the nursery with Ann.

Theresa walked into the nursery to see Ann feeding Jonathan his bottle.

"How is it Ann?"

"He's fine Mrs. Winthrop. His not really that fussy today then he was yesterday when Ms. Gwen was in here."

"That's good Ann. I has to go to the office in a couple of minutes and I would to spend some alone time with him when I come back."

"Yes. Mrs. Winthrop." Ann said as Theresa was leaving the nursery to go back to room.

While heading to the nursery she walked right into Ethan who was walking to the nursery to see if Theresa was in there.

"Sorry honey."

"That's okay Ethan. I'll was just going back to the room to see if you was ready to leave to go to the office."

Ethan and Theresa started to walk downstairs to the living room when everybody was gathering to go to the dinner room for breakfast.

'Good Morning everybody do mama tell you guy that Gwen and Rebecca bail hearing is set for 3 this afternoon." Theresa said as she and Ethan came into the living room.

"Yes, I told them Theresa and we will all be there." Pilar said as she was getting up from the sofa to get some water.

Looking at his watch Ethan realized that they had to leave now to make it to the office in time.

"Theresa we need to leave now so we can make it to the office in time." Ethan said

"Yeah your right we need to go. So we will see everybody at the courthouse at 2:30." Theresa said as she and Ethan walked out of the living room to the crane limo that was waiting for them in the driveway.

The ride to the crane office only took about 10 minutes. When they entered the crane building everybody stopped what they were doing see to see that Theresa was really alive.

Ethan and Theresa took the first elevator that came. Ethan was the first one to get off the elevator. As he was getting off the elevator he turned around to Theresa and kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear that he got a little surprise for her coming up.

Theresa was the next one to get off the elevator and she walked to Melinda desk that was the side of her office. When she got to the door of her office she saw Melinda taking a message.

"Good Morning Melinda. Any important phone calls this morning besides the reporters."

"Yes Mrs. Winthrop. Mr. Adams just called and he said that he needs to talk to you right now." Melinda said as Theresa was walking into her office.

Theresa walked into her office and want straight for the phone when Melinda paged her

"It's Mr. Adams on line two.

"Thanks Melinda." Theresa said as she was answering line two.

"It's Mrs. Winthrop. Formerly Mrs. Crane." Theresa said as she answered line two.

"Good Morning Mrs. Winthrop. It's Mr. Adams from the LA office. The new replacement you sent to the office Mr. Casey is making things very difficult to work in this office." Theresa said Mr. Adam say over the phone.

"He's making things very difficult in the office for people to work. Okay, I'll call Mr. Casey to see what I could do to change his attitude in the department. When I sent him to the office I told him that he would be taking his orders from you and not the other way around.

"Thanks you Mrs. Winthrop. I hope that it helps with his attitude." Theresa heard Mr. Adam say over the phone.

Meanwhile as that was going on Ethan was downstairs talking his boss.

"I would to put in my 2 week notice. " Ethan said to as boss Mr. Smith

"Why Ethan your one of my best lawyers in this office you brought most of the clients in this law firm.

"My wife once offered me a position at Crane Industries as co head of the company and I'm going to take her up on that offer.

"I know that something that you wanted to do for a long time and I understand that the position is too good to decline.

"Thank you for the chance to make a difference in the city of harmony.

"Your welcome please knows that there will always be a position for you in this law office." Mr. Adams said as Ethan was walking to the door to leave the office.

Back in Theresa office Theresa finishes her conservation with Mr. Adams as she hangs up the phone Ethan walks into the office with a smile of his face.

Theresa sees Ethan and she started smiling to. Ethan walks over to Theresa and gives her a kiss of the forehead.

"What was the problem with Mr. Adams?"

"Jared is making things difficult at work for him and everybody else. He wants me to talk to Jared about changing his attitude and to tell him that he doesn't give orders anymore.

Ethan walks over the chair and sit down and Theresa follow him.

"I give my two week notice to Mr. Smith. Is that offer you offered me sometime again still go or no."

Theresa jumps up from the chair and screams "Yes the offer is still good. It's your job as long as you want it."

"Good co head of Crane Industries forever." Ethan said as he got up from the chair and put his arms around Theresa as he start kissing her.

After the kiss Theresa walked over the desk and paged Melinda and told her "If anyone calls except for my family please tell them that I'm busying and can't be interrupted."

Ethan and Theresa start to walk to the co-join office that Ethan will now be using for now on.

"This going to be the beginning of a great partnership at Crane Industries." Ethan said as we walk over to the door and closes it.

The next chapter will be the bail hearing for Gwen and Rebecca. Also the custody hearing of Jonathan will be coming up in the next chapter to

Pilar

Antonio

Luis

Theresa

Miguel

Paloma

Sheridan

Fancy

Ethan

Kay

Noah

Little Ethan

Marty

Maria

Jane

Jonathan

Sam

Ivy

Eve

Julian

Father Lonigan

Esme

Endora

20 counts of accessory to commit murder

Blackmail

Bribery


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be good. A lot of things will be happening in this chapter. I want to thank everybody that comment of my story.

Chapter 5

As Ethan and Theresa were busy at crane office. Ivy was talking to Sam at the police station.

"Gwen and Rebecca are going away for a long time. I still can't believe that they caused so much heartache for our son and Pilar family." Ivy said

"I know. They were willing to let us all die so Gwen can have Ethan all to herself." Sam said as he was looking at some papers of his desk.

One of the officers came over to talk to Sam

"You needed on the phone sir. They said that it was important." Officer Brown said to Sam as soon as he walked over.

Sam got up from his desk and turned to Ivy and said "Please still there don't go and confrontation with Gwen and Rebecca.

"Fine I'll still here."

As soon as Sam turned and walked away Icy got up and walked to the back of the police station. As Ivy got the back of the station when she was stopped one of the officers that was at the desk.

"I have permission to be back here from the chief. He said don't call to perform because he not going to be at his desk for the next 20 minutes." Ivy said as soon as the officer stopped her.

The officer let Ivy to the back where the cells were. Ivy saw Gwen and Rebecca sitting in the same cell talking to another person in another cell. When they saw Ivy they started to get scared because they know that Ivy was not there to help them.

Ivy walked over to them and started smiling and laughing.

"Hello you two Bitches of Harmony." Ivy saw Gwen about to say something and then she said "Don't talk and listen to me you two sluts. How dare you two ruin my son life so you guys can get Theresa out of Ethan life. The funny thing is that it didn't even work he still wanted to be with Theresa. They you guys tried to kill a whole entire family just so you can hold onto him"

Gwen and Rebecca get up and walked over to Ivy and Gwen said "She stole Ethan from me and I wasn't going to sit back and let her get away with it." As soon she Gwen said that Ivy started laughing so hard that she started coughing.

"You never had him Gwen. Ethan was never you're in the first place. You really are stupid aren't you can't stole somebody else from someone else if they are really in love with the person to begin with. Rebecca you destroyed my son life just so you can get your hands on the crane money." As soon as Ivy said that Sam walked behind her.

"Ivy I ask you not to come back her and confront Gwen and Rebecca." Sam said as he walked behind Ivy.

Ivy turned around and looked at Sam and said "I needed to do this. They needed to know that they don't have anymore friends in harmony anymore." Ivy turned back around to Gwen and said 'You know that you are going to lose custody of Jonathan to Ethan and Theresa just like you did to Theresa with Jane."

Gwen started screaming that she won't lose Jonathan to Theresa while Ivy turned around and grabbed Sam arm and started walking to the front of the police station. As they got to Sam desk Ivy said "That felt good and I feel so much better now."

"What felt good Ivy" Pilar said as she walked up to Sam desk.

Ivy turned around to look at Pilar who was right beside her. "I just confront Gwen and Rebecca for what they do to Ethan and your entire family."

"Sam I would like some time alone with Gwen and Rebecca if you don't mind" Pilar said as she looked away from Ivy to Sam.

"Pilar I don't think that it's a good idea for you to do that."

"Sam I need to do it for me and my family." Pilar said as Sam shock his head. Then Sam finally said "Fine just for a couple of minutes and there will be an officer with you for protection."

"Sam I don't need protection from those two bitches."

"I mean protection for Gwen and Rebecca from you." Sam said as he got up from his desk and walked Pilar to officer Brown who was going to stay with her while she confront Gwen and Rebecca.

Officer Brown took Pilar back where Gwen and Rebecca were. "Hello Gwen and Rebecca. It nice to see that you two are where you belong. You two are never going to hurt me and my family again. I feel kind sorry for you Gwen you never going see your son grow up. He never know you and you Rebecca and he will never know what his mother was willing let him dad just so she could hold onto his father."

Pilar walked back to Sam desk and sit down next Ivy who was still talking to Sam.

"Did that feel good Pilar or what?" Ivy said as Pilar sit down next to her.

"Yes it felt good." Pilar said looking at her watch seeing that it was 12:30. 'Look what time it is I got go to get dress for the hearing. See you guys there at 2:30."

"I'll walk out with you Pilar I got to go to." Ivy said as she got her from chair and walked over to Sam and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you at the courthouse at 3."

Ivy and Pilar walked out the police station together and when they got to Pilar's car Ivy said "I hope that they got no bail and I hope that Ethan file for custody of Jonathan."

"I hope to. You know that Ethan will file for custody of Jonathan." Pilar said as she opened for front driver door. "I'll see you at the courthouse and you know that there are going to be some fireworks in that courthouse"

"There will be some and I'll see you there." Ivy said as Pilar got into her car and closed the door. Ivy waited until Pilar drove off the walk back to the garage where I car was parked.

Walking to her car Ivy felt someone following her. She turned around to look to see who it was and she don't see anything at all. Ivy started walking again and she felt it again and this time she started running to her car.

.

As that was going on Pilar just got to the mansion to get dress for the hearing when she entered the living room she saw Susan cleaning up the living room.

"Where is everybody at Susan?"

"They are men are upstairs getting dress. The woman went out shopping for some clothes. They should be back in about the next 10 minutes." Susan said that just as the front door opened and in came Fancy, Paloma and Kay with 10 shopping bags each.

They came into the living room where Susan and Pilar was.

"OMG girls that a lot of bags. What you guys buy." Pilar said as she looks at the bags in their hands.

Fancy, Kay, and Paloma look at each other and start smiling. "Theresa told us to go shopping for some clothes because were destroyed." Paloma said as she walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Fancy I hope that you didn't buy more clothes because you already have enough."

"No, Pilar these bags are for Noah and Miguel."

"Excuse me Susan where are our husbands."

"They are upstairs getting dress for the hearing." Pilar said instead of Susan who was leaving the living room to clean the dining room.

"Oh the hearing we need to go and got dress for it." Paloma said and she and the rest of the ladies were walking into the foyer to go upstairs to get dress.

About an hour passed before everybody came downstairs to the living room where Susan set up some drinks before they leave for the hearing.

"Now we are going to see to some justice for our family." Luis turned to Pilar and said "Mama we know that you went to the police station to see Rebecca and Gwen what happened."

"I just had to confront them honey for trying to have us all killed just so that Gwen can has Ethan all to herself. I also wanted her to know that she will lose custody of Jonathan to Ethan and Theresa forever.

Back at the crane office time went bye for Ethan and Theresa. Theresa was the first one to notice what time it was.

"Ethan Honey it's almost 2 o'clock. We got to hurry up if were going to make it to the courthouse at 2:30 to meet everybody." Theresa said as Ethan turned around to look at the clock.

"Your right we need to hurry up." Ethan said as he walked over to the one of the chair to got his and Theresa clothes.

They hurried up and got dressed so they could meet everybody at the courthouse of time.

As Ethan and Theresa were getting dressed to meet everyone at the courthouse everybody else still at the mansion in the living room.

"I hope that Gwen and Rebecca got no bail and she loses all of rights to Jonathan." Paloma said everybody was looking at her.

"I hope to" Pilar said as she walked over the table to got a glass of water.

The phone started to ring and since Pilar was the closes to it she answered it.

"Crane Residence."

"Mama it's Theresa. Just calling to tell you that me and Ethan are about to leave to go to the courthouse.

"So we leave in about 5 minutes to meet you guys." Pilar said as she started to hang up the phone.

Ethan was walking over to Theresa to help her with her clothes. 'It's 2 we need to leave now. Let's go to the courthouse." Ethan said as he put on his shoes.

Everybody left at the same time to go to the courthouse for the hearing. Theresa and Ethan arrived first at the courthouse and shortly after everybody else showed up at the courthouse. Ethan and Theresa walked in the building to the third floor were the hearing would be at. As they were walking to the bench near the courtroom Ethan finally saw everybody getting out of the elevator.

"Ethan where your mother she should has been here already." Pilar said as she walked up to Ethan and Theresa.

'She should be here soon. She wouldn't miss this hearing. Not after everything that happened." Ethan said as he looked at his watch.

Theresa turned around to look at Ethan and said to him. "Honey what you are doing to do about Jonathan and Gwen.

"I told you Theresa and we will be raising Jonathan together. I asked one of the lawyers at the law firm to file an emergency custody hearing of Jonathan for tomorrow morning." As Ethan was saying that his phone started ringing and he looked to see who it was and saw that it was Mr. Adams from the law firm.

"I need to take this. It's the lawyers" Ethan said as he was getting up from the bench.

Theresa look at Ethan walk to the other side of the room then turned to Pilar and said "I hope that Gwen and Rebecca don't get out on bail because I don't know what I would do to them."

After a couple of minutes Ethan came back with a smile of his face. "I talked to the lawyers and he said that the hearing is set for tomorrow morning at 9 with Judge Jackson."

As they were talking about the custody hearing for tomorrow Ivy walked up to them. She was looking behind her to see if anyone was following her

When Ivy got to them Ethan said to her "Mother why are you looking back?"

"I just has this feeling that someone is feeling me ever since I left the police station." As Ivy was telling them what happened to her the guard came out of the courtroom and said "Court is about the start will everybody please go and take there seats."

Everybody started to enter the courtroom to take there seats. As soon as they sit down Sam enter the courtroom and sit down next to Ivy who was still holding a bag of ice to her head. Sam turned to look at Ivy and saw the bag of ice and Ivy said "I'll explain later what happened to me.

Gwen and Rebecca came into the courtroom holding their heads down and not staring at no one.

"Please stand while the honorable Judge Jackson to the courtroom." The Bailiff said the judge came into the courtroom. The judge sits down and said "Please be seated. We are here for the arraignment of Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss."

"Let's start with the arraignment of Rebecca Hotchkiss. Will Gwen Hotchkiss please be seated? Ms. Rebecca you are charged with blackmail, bribery, and 24 counts of accessory to commit murder. How do pleas Ms. Rebecca."

"I plea not guilty your honor."

"Now Mr. Stevens how much you are asking for bail for Ms. Rebecca."

"I'll asking for no bail your honor. Ms. Rebecca is a flight risk and she is likely to commit for crimes if she let out on bail."

"The defendant is reprimanded to jail til her courtroom date that will be set at a later date. Next defendant please and Ms. Rebecca please be seated

Gwen got up from her chair as Rebecca as was seating down. Gwen turned her head to look at Ethan and Theresa.

Ms. Gwen you are charged with blackmail, bribery, and 24 counts of accessory to commit murder and being a bigamist. How do you plea to those counts against you?"

"I plea not guilty your honor." Gwen said before she looked at her mother.

"I guess you asking for no bail for Ms. Gwen. Mr. Stevens."

"Yes Judge Jackson."

"Ms. Gwen will be reprimanded to jail til her court date. I will see the righteous parties for the custody hearing of Jonathan Winthrop tomorrow at 9 "

"Excuse me judge what custody hearing are you talking about." Gwen lawyer said as he had this shocked look on his face

"This morning a motion was filled for a emergency custody hearing of Jonathan Winthrop by his biological father Ethan Winthrop. I granted the emergency custody hearing because of the evidence that was filled with the motion for the hearing. So the hearing will be tomorrow at 9. Court is adjourned until tomorrow at 9" The judge said as he was getting up from his chair.

The judge left the courtroom as Ethan and Theresa was looking at Gwen and Rebecca smiling.

'I can't wait til the custody hearing tomorrow that should be a show that I don't want to miss at all." Fancy said as she was getting up from her seat and walking to the back of the courtroom


End file.
